


why did you do that?

by rainbowrabblerouser



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: California, Dancing and Singing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fix-It, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Inspired by Lady Gaga, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Perfect, Post-Canon, Running Away, Slow Dancing, Tom Blake Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Schofield and Blake become Will and Tom when everything ends.And Will knows he loves Tom.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	why did you do that?

**Author's Note:**

> "Why Did You Do That?" - Gaga
> 
> "Kiss Me" - Sixpence None the Richer
> 
> "I Will Never Love Again" - Gaga
> 
> "Lover" - Taylor Swift

Schofield realizes that he will never love again.

When he meets Tom’s brother, who looks like him, but older, and he sees the absolute devastation, he realizes it.

The loss of a sibling.

He calls his sister first thing in the morning.

“Tell me you and the wife and the babies are okay. Just know that I think of you. I am safe...I just feel...numb.”

“Numb, brother? How? You saved them all.”

“No. Not me. He did. And he’s gone now.”

“Blake? Tom? Well, I thought I heard some bloke talking about him. How he was lost. Looking for you, Will.”

He hung up and drafted a letter to her.

Reminding her to walk the dog and care for the kids. Giving well wishes to her wife.

Then, he ran out of the phone booth and to the brother of his love.

“My sister said he’s alive! He’s looking! For me.”

“Oh, don’t be daft. He is here. I just saw him. Sent him straight to med bay. Fucking idiot got stabbed.”

So he ran.

“Tom.”

“Scho.”

They looked right at each other as Will walked to him. Off the field, he’s just Will and Tom is just Tom. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Maybe they could have a nice life together.

Perhaps it’d be full of kisses and hugs and dancing and apartments and hand-holding.

But for the moment, it’s just staring.

Then, Will steps forward and dismisses the nurse.

He bends down at the bed and takes Tom in his arms. Tom sighs as he feels Will relax for the first time ever in months.

“We did it.”

Tom pulls back to look at him.

All of that running and fighting and Will looked the same. Perfect. Not a scratch on his face.

Tom looked like hell, but he didn’t care.

He was alive and he had made it to his brother.

Will wasted no time as he pulled him close and then closed his eyes as he kissed him.

Tom let himself melt into it.

They had survived.

When they pull away for air, all he can say to Will is: “Why did you do that?”

“Because I missed you. So much.”

“What about your wife?”

“She’s my sister’s. I just wed so she could have a home to go to – it was to save her from poverty. She’s my best friend.”

“Oh, what a hero.”

“Shut up.”

Will took his hand away from his forehead after he dramatically draped himself over him. Tom giggled as he intertwined their hands.

“Make me.”

He kissed him again.

-

Tom tells his brother that he’s running away with Will.

But he just laughs at him like he’s a boy.

He forever will be one in his eyes.

“Just take care of him, Schofield. He’s a troublemaker.”

“Oh, I know.”

Tom pushes him, but Will just kisses him and takes his hand.

Later on, he hears him say: “Marry me.”

“That’s illegal. What are we? Homosexual criminals?”

“Yes.”

  
  


They end up running away. 

Leaving everything behind.

The army. The towns. The bloodshed.

Another war breaks out, so they run away to the United States.

  
  


To California.

  
It’s a nice place for them.

There are films and stars.

Will watches them with Tom as they lay in their car together.

“You’re handsome. Why don’t you audition with me?”

“Because I don’t like people telling me what to do. Or say.”

“Darling, you were in the army.”

Will learned to shut him up by kissing him.

Tom indulges him.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“And you’re lucky you’re pretty. I love you.”

“I know.”

Will Schofield could be soft, but only for Tom Blake.

  
  


“Do you want to get a dog?”

“Tommy, you can’t even take care of yourself.”

  
“I can take care of you, baby.”

“Having sex with me to avoid your problems doesn’t count.”

“Hey! You love when I top! Will!”

  
  


Will puts his hand around Tom’s waist when they walk around.

People in California don’t really care.

Especially in the city.

Tom has a premiere that night. So he would dress up and dazzle everyone.

His acting was getting so good.

Will loves his singing more.

There were days when he’d sing to him until he’d fall asleep. 

At the premiere, Will could not give less of a fuck about the press.

He takes Tom’s hand in his as they walk through the red carpet line.

  
  


At some point, Will presses a kiss to Tom’s knuckles and the crowds all cheer.

He was in love with him.

Will proposed to him a week before.

Tom was flashing his ring around to everyone on set.

  
“Oh, you’re engaged?” 

His female co-star was delighted.

“Why, yes, I am.”

“He loves your musicals, dear.”

“Then, you two should come to the premiere together and then come to the afterparty!”

  
  


The cast thought Will was hilarious.

He was somehow funny by accident. 

Will had a dry wit and a flat expression that got them chuckling at anything he’d say.

  
  


“I think your fiancé is such a dear!”

“He’s a jerk, is what he is. Doesn’t want to dance.”

  
  


They had danced before in public, but he was too nervous. 

Will had two left feet and Tom’s reflexes stopped him from getting stepped on.

  
  


“Can we just,” Will put his arms around his waist. “Sway?”

“Sure, love.”

  
Tom put his arms around Will’s shoulders and kissed his forehead.

He leaned into his touch. 

  
  


Will could be a soft man.

  
  


“I love you.”

“Shh, not in front of the cast.”

“Screw subtlety, babe.”

  
  


Tom was always soft.

But he could be hard when people tried them.

  
“Shut the fuck up about my husband!”

“What are you gonna do? Fairies!”

“Just say fag, mate.”

  
  


Tom would get a good lick in and smash the guy’s face in with his lucky right hook.

Then, his husband would pull him away and take him out for ice cream.

And some ice for his hand.

  
  


Will kissed his knuckles again.

Like he had done at their wedding.

Much like he had done all the time.

  
  


“I love you so much, Tom.”

“Yeah, I know, Will. I love you too.”

  
  


He’d bury his face in his neck and hold him close.

And he’d fall asleep on him on the trolley.

  
“I like that you like me so much.”

“Sure you do.”

  
  


Will leaned into him.

Tom pulled him close.

  
  


He’s a husband now. He never thought that he’d been.

  
  


“You’re my, my, my, my….lover.”

  
Will closed his eyes and would smile against his skin.

  
  


“If we were born at the right time, a different one, do you think–”

“What? We’d be different?”

“Yeah, that. We’d fight a different war. Probably in Asia? Or we’d meet another way?”

  
  


Tom could feel Will’s laughter on his skin, like soft, beautiful thunder.

It ran through him like a tidal wave.

“Do you really think so?”

“We’d be the same. Just probably meet differently.”

“Probably in school. Boarding.”

  
  


Will chuckled and it reverbed through Tom.

“Oh, you’d look so cute in a uniform.”

“Would you bully me? Or were you a smart boy?”

“Anyone would be smart enough to bully you.”

“We’d get expelled for fooling around in the boy’s locker room.”

“Kiss me.”

They laughed and kissed and sang.

  
  


Life was perfect.

No wars.

No bloodshed.

No more missing him.

  
  


The blossoms flew through Tom’s hair and Will knew he was right to join him.

Little did he know that he was joining his newfound lover.

All is fair–

_ In love and war. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser


End file.
